Vehicles
There are various types of vehicles in the Hunter × Hunter world. Transportation Vehicles Aircrafts Airships are a type of aircraft widely used for long distance travel. They are spacious enough to include bars, lounges and bedrooms. The first airship seen in the series was used by Chairman Netero when he visited the participants of the 287th Hunter Exam during the 2nd Phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 Lingon Airport in Yorknew City seemed to have only airships, as does the Hunter Association. This suggests that blimps are the prevalent means of aerial transportation,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 whereas airplanes do not seem to exist at all. A helicopter appeared only once, during Cheetu's confrontation with the police in the Republic of Rokario.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 At the World Tree, a one-person seater helicopter with a rescue basket is also used to help climbers in trouble.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 Another type of aircraft that has been seen in the series is the hot air balloon. The Phantom Troupe used a hot air balloon to escape to the Gordeau Desert after raiding the Underground Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Milluki Zoldyck used a small hot air balloon to leave Kukuroo Mountain to go to Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Watercrafts In the preliminary phase of the 287th Hunter Exam, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio went to Zaban City on a ship. In the 4th Phase, the candidates had to use some boats to get to Zevil Island. The Phantom Troupe used a boat to reach Greed Island as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 Road vehicles Cars are the most used transportation vehicle. Leorio once had to drive a car to help Kurapika go after the Phantom Troupe. During the Southernpiece Auction's time, Neon's bodyguards were shown to have several cars of their own.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Aside from private cars, vehicles for hire such as taxicabs and buses are also popular. In the Republic of Padokea, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio took a tour bus to reach Kukuroo Mountain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 During Killua journey to save Gon, he and his butlers are seen using a limo as mean of transportation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 The police has at its disposal both cars and motorcycles.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 277 Bizeff, Hina, and Welfin are seen using an RV to go to Meteor City to find Gyro.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 315 Transportation vehicles such as trucks are used in the Republic of East Gorteau to transport items to the basement of the Royal Palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 252 Rail vehicles Rail vehicles are a common type of transportation. The first train seen was the one on which Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio got to the neighborhood of Kukuroo Mountain. In the 1999 anime, Kurapika meets Melody in a train station.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 45 (1999) The Phantom Troupe rode a train when chasing after Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Morel Mackernasey and his comrades took a train to arrive in the Republic of East Gorteau during their Extermination Mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 Only the names of a few stations have been known are Castor, Lipa, and Tarsetol Stations. Gon and Killua rode a train to meet Kurapika at the beginning of the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge movie.Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Skateboard During the 1st Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam, Killua has a skateboard which he uses to travel a few kilometers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 Military Vehicles Armored Vehicles An armored vehicle is the type of vehicle used in warfare. It can range from artillery tanksHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 to armored transportation vehicles.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 283 Military Aircrafts Fighter aircrafts are known to exist, although they have yet to make an appearance. Bombers are similar in appearance to heavily armed airships.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 311 Trivia * Most of the aircrafts in the Hunter × Hunter world seem to be amalgamations of various types of real-world aircrafts, like: airplanes, helicopters, airships (dirigible balloons/Zeppelins and blimps), and hot air balloons; varying the combinations and elements used, not necessarily all in each aircraft, with the predominance of airship/dirigible characteristics. ** The Viz translation of Chapter 234 translates "戦闘機" as "fighter jets", which would imply the existence of certain types of planes; however, the literal meaning is "fighter aircraft", therefore encompassing any type of aircraft (airships included) designed primarily for air-to-air combat. * Although many characters are endowed with vastly superhuman speed, they seem to prefer using cars for longer itineraries,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 possibly because that exceptional movement speed cannot be maintained for long periods of time. References Category:Technologies Category:Item Category:Transportation